An angle it took
by Cooper Writer Crafter
Summary: She thanked the heavens for knowing now what the handsome butler has the deepest penchant for...Sebastian x Meilin x cat or Sebastian x cat x Meilin..depends on how you look at it as you read.


**Title: '**_An angle it took_**'**

**Anime/Manga/Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji [Black Butler]

**Characters: **Sebastian x Meilin x cat [Sebastian x cat x Meilin] (really depends on how you look at it as you read XD)

**RATED: G **

**Warning: subtext; innuendos**

**Summary:**_ She thanked the heavens for knowing now what the handsome butler has the deepest penchant for..._

**--X--**

Meilin carried a heavy load of rotten feelings today and it was like any other day in the Phantomhive estate. Perhaps due to those feelings, she managed to trip over the carpeted stairs for the second time in just three hours. Her glasses are irreparable, as far as she can discern, while she sat there crying inside the closet where they kept all the cleaning supplies. Sniffing and coughing out dust, she traced the crack in both her lenses and hated herself again and again, even wishing she was never born.

"Meilin?" Sebastian opens the door and frowns down at the maid.

She gasped and tried to stand up. When she did, her foot got stuck in a pail and she collapsed immediately into the stoic butler's chest. In ordinary occasions, she would have considered dying in her sleep; getting her foot caught inside a pail (who does that?). It took Meilin two seconds, however, to be ensnarled by the distinctive, enticing scent of the butler that she cared about nothing else. So she reluctantly held him but realized soon enough that what she was doing was preposterous. She backed off and bumped into Bard who was approaching her from behind, carrying a bottle of fresh milk. The collision was instant and unavoidable. Meilin felt something land hard on her head and it felt sore. She was even further embarrassed when she could taste and smell milk on her clothes.

Sebastian just watched the whole thing unfold before him. He witnessed too many unfortunate accidents caused by the petty human beings he worked alongside with. It doesn't matter who started it; it all ends up getting tangled in a sick chain of events that the butler couldn't even begin to imagine the strenuous position he was being put up to. He was about to say something to the intolerable girl when Mr. Tanaka opens the window for a reason unknown to them all, and a black cat jumps from the ledge and into Meilin's lap.

Meilin panicked inside but she managed to stay still as the cat stared at her, eyes steady. And then it proceeds bending its head down to lick its paw and then it licked Meilin's apron soaked in milk. It was enjoying itself, purring once in a while. The maid calmed down at last and found the situation mildly comforting...until Sebastian knelt down and patted the kitty's head.

"There, there." Sebastian chuckled as he leaned closer and both his hands caressed the soft black fur. Meilin stiffened as she watched those gloved hands moving in close proximity and she thought she was going to lose air in an instant. She kept her mouth shut but she failed to cease the small, whimpering noises. This caught Sebastian's attention and he looked at Meilin. The maid swore she saw something different in his languid eyes; something she remembered seeing in other men. She searched through her memory banks, trying to recall what it is. But then the cat's paws rested on her bosom gently as it continued licking the appetizing liquid from her garments.

She found this greatly endearing and she let out a dreamy sigh. She forgot they were in the hallway and that Bard was hovering behind her, peering at the cat, calling it 'sweetie.' And Mr. Tanaka took the hem of Meilin's skirt and squeezed some milk into his tea cup. He used a shard of glass he found on Meilin's hair so he could stir his tea.

As soon as Sebastian takes the kitty's paws to fondle them to his liking, his knuckles brushed on Meilin's bosom oh-so-tenderly that it was in that exact, perfect moment when the maid's nipples hardened. She is only so thankful that she was wearing clothes or she might not be able to restrain herself from jumping onto Sebastian (with the cat pressed between her chest and his hands) and...

The Earl Ciel Phantomhive appeared and he tapped his cane impatiently on the floor. He was supposed to say _"What in the dear Queen's name are you imbeciles doing?"_ but he figured out the scene before him and did not appreciate it.

He sourly asked. "Is that _my_ milk?"

It was like any other day in the Phantomhive estate and Finnian was desperately covering up the holes his dog (whom he kept in secret for three days) dug from all over the garden plots. Forty minutes later, Sebastian was beyond upset when he found the roses were coated in dog piss. He made the decision of fulfilling the errand of delivering the three idiots to Hell later in the evening, preferably after he tucked the Earl in bed.

The demonic butler was sure that Mr. Tanaka can manage for at least an hour while he's gone.


End file.
